Assassin's Creed III - Unity
by novadragon1000
Summary: What if Connor had a younger brother who was raised by the Templar Grandmaster , while Connor walks the path of an Assassin ? What will they do when they meet when they got older ? Will they betray their corresponding orders or forge a truce between the Colonial Assassins and Templars. Based on a rated M game , AC3-Kenway Saga , AU


\- 1760 , June 4

Dawn breaks over the clear sky it was the beginning of summer , outside birds can be herd chirping and voices can be herd outside the longhouse. A young male around 3 years old rolls over in his cot , still a bit drowsy. He looks over to the other bed and sees his older brother Ratonhnhaké:ton who was still sleeping. He stood up slowly so he will not disturb his brother and makes his way outside.

A short distance away he can see his mother and grandmother talking to each other. He then gos over to them in greeting _" Good Morning Mother. "_  
His mother turned to her child and gave him a smile _" Likewise Tiponi , did you sleep well ?. "_ The clan mother had explained to Tiponi that the name means Child of importance. Tiponi's mother then talks to her child again " perhaps its time to wake up your brother. " As they walked back inside the longhouse they see that Ratonhnhaké:ton is already up and seems to be reading something.  
Hearing their approach , he drops the item which his younger brother sees was a book and kicks it under the bed.  
" morning mother and brother "

Before he can say another word the other children invited them to go play with them.  
 _" Go on but do not go beyond the valley "_

After several hours of playing with the other village children , the sun was already beginning its descent. Little did the children know that the Templars had expanded their search for one of the precursor sites rumored to be near Kanatahséton , thus expanding into the territory of the Iroquois people.  
Ratonhnhaké:ton always has his younger brother stay close to him so he can protect him. Ratonhnhaké:ton and Tiponi are then assaulted by templars and captured them both when Tiponi attempted to run at the command of his older brother.

Despite his capture, Ratonhnhaké:ton defiantly demanded to know the name of the leader of the group, and Charles Lee answered him, amusedly inquiring why the child wanted to know. Ratonhnhaké:ton then promised that he would find Lee, but the Templar only brushed off his statement.  
Proving useless to the Templars' aims, Ratonhnhaké:ton was knocked unconscious but there are two of them perhaps the younger one can be used as a bargaining chip to the people and kidnaps him. Finding negotiation impossible the templars set fire to the village killing Tiponi and Ratonhnhaké:ton's mother in the process.

This event led Ratonhnhaké:ton to mistakenly assume that Lee and his Templar brethren had been responsible for his younger brother's disappearance , Kanatahséton's razing , with his conviction made stronger in the fact that the fire had taken his mother from him, and would later prompt Ratonhnhaké:ton to seek justice for his people and fight tyranny wherever he came across it.

* * *

Tiponi was crying in the room where he was held. Outside he can hear voices talking he then goes by the door to listen to what his captors are talking about. The Templars then decide on the next best course of action seeing that the child is innocent and their negotiations has failed due to the children being a half-blood. They decide that the best course of action is to take the child to New York and find his father.  
Jonson then walks into the room.

 _" Are you going to kill me ? "_ Tiponi asks still afraid as he was too young to understand what was being said.  
 _" no , we are not we will bring you to New York and from there , we will bring you to your father. The only thing we require is his name "_

Several thoughts then races through his mind , His brother , Mother , The village , what will his father think about him. This is his only chance he thought to himself as to cling to whatever hope he has left of not being alone in this big dark world. Tiponi sighs deeply and wipes away tears. _" Haythem. Haythem Kenway_ "

After arriving in NY the other Templars learn that Kenway will not be making landfall until nightfall , he has been away for several months. The gates then open and two men walk in one had a small gun and sword and was wearing a three pointed hat with dark hair that was pulled back with a small red ribbon , the other was wearing just a simple redcoat.

Tiponi knew which man was his father just by looking at them and was told by Jonson that he looks similar to him. The other Templars then make a report on what has transpired so far and decided it is best for the half-blood native be brought to him.

 _" So that is him ? "_ Haythem responds.  
 _" Yes master Kenway "_

Haythem then walks over to Tiponi _"you grown kid "  
" Name is not kid its Tiponi "  
" I herd what has happened from my allies it is best for you to be sent to a orphanage "  
_

Tiponi then begins to sob _" No i will rather stay with you so let me stay here with you , I do not want to be alone. "_

Haythem then reluctantly accepts and muses that his son has light enough skin to pass for French or Spanish so its best if he changes his name.  
 _" What will you call me then ? "_ Tiponi asks

 _" Leon , Leon Kenway "_


End file.
